The present invention relates to a continuous-casting plant having a mold oscillating device, a frame-like mold lift table bearing a mold or the mold itself being connected via a connecting rod to eccentrics arranged on a shaft that is driven in rotation, the stroke of oscillation being adjustable and the connecting rod acting at defined points of attack on the lift table or mold respectively.
From European Patent 0,207,055 a mold oscillating device is known that is provided with stroke adjustment. Proceeding from a shaft that is driven in rotation and has eccentric bushings, the oscillation of the mold is, in this case, effected by connecting rods mounted on said shaft and connected via attachment means to the mold lift table. The stroke is adjusted in this known plant by the turning of the eccentric bushing with respect to the shaft which is driven in rotation. The position of the eccentric bushing, which corresponds to the selected stroke with respect to the eccentric part of the shaft, can be fixed by means of a flange and counterflange by connecting pieces which pass through them. The time-consuming refitting upon a change in the stroke is disadvantageous.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing disadvantage and to create a mold-oscillating device of the type described above which makes possible rapid and reliable changes of the stroke.
The foregoing object is achieved in accordance with the invention, in which a continuous-casting plant having a mold-oscillating device is provided. The device is arranged in the manner that at least two connecting rods are provided for each point of attack; that each of the connecting rods is connected to a separate eccentric, the eccentrics being of different eccentricity; that each connecting rod of a point of attack is provided with a piston; and that the corresponding eccentrics of each point of attack which determine the stroke are connected in force-locked manner via coupling means to the lift table or the mold. The attainment of the above-mentioned object in accordance with the invention has the advantage that the stroke can be adjusted very quickly, even though at standstill. One advantageous construction is characterized by the fact that the piston has a lateral projection and the coupling means between eccentric and lift table or mold consist of cylinders with rams arranged displaceably therein, the cylinders being attached to the lift table or the mold, while the ram can be pressed against the front end of the piston and the piston can be fixed against an abutment via the projection. One of the abutments is fixed in position, i.e. firmly attached to the cylinder. Each additional abutment consists of a displaceable annular ram and is thus displaceable. Rams and annular rams can be acted on hydraulically. The cylinders of all points of attack which are associated with the same stroke are connected in each case to a control circuit.